


A Flower for Eliza

by FuryOfTheBlackbird



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Grim Reapers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Third Person, Shinigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryOfTheBlackbird/pseuds/FuryOfTheBlackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. A bittersweet story of finding love in strange places. (WilliamXOC) OC is from The Red Record, a story by my irl friend ElizaXSpears. Originally meant for Valentine's Day but ended up taking me longer. Hope that's alright. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flower for Eliza

It was late in the afternoon of February the fourteenth. Things were winding down for the day at the Reaper Dispatch Association's London Division. Most reapers had gone home for the day, however William still had yet to finish his shift. Usually he would have no problem finding other work to do, but he was far too restless to get anything done in what little time he had left. A bundle of tulips sat on his desk, black tulips, Eliza's favourite if he remembered correctly, and in a few short minutes he would be off to give them to her.

The door burst open, and Eric stumbled in, struggling to balance the pile of papers. There was a loud thud as the blond set down the papers on William's desk. "This week's paper work, as requested."

"Late, as usual." William muttered.

"Least I showed up." Eric protested. "Red ain't even here! I'd bet my fockin' scythe he's gone off chasin' that damn demon again and forgotten all about it!" The clock chimed. William sighed.

"As much as I would like to reprimand you, I have other business to attend to."

"Other business?" Eric's eyes fell upon the bundle of tulips, and a huge grin spread across his face. "Wouldn't 'appen to involve a special little lady would it?"

"That doesn't concern you." William snapped, snatching up the flowers before shoving Eric out of the way and storming out. Eric smirked as William slammed the door behind him.

"Classic."

* * *

William walked up to the general affairs counter, which would have appeared to be completely deserted if it weren't for the legs poking out from behind it. He rang the bell. There was a loud bang, followed by a yelp of pain. A girl emerged from behind the counter. "Ow, son of a…" She stopped short as she realized who had come to call. "Oh, uh… Good afternoon, Mr. Spears." The girl laughed nervously. "How can I help you?"

"Good evening Thea." He greeted. "Is Eliza still around?"

"Oh, Ms. Costa? She left ten minutes ago." Thea answered. "Said something about having business to take care of in the human world."

"The human world?"

"Yeah, I know right? It's not like her to just go so randomly." Thea chewed her lip. "And it's not just that either, she's been acting weird all day, like she's distracted or something."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"No, but I think I might have an idea."

"And what might that be?"

"Well, it might be way off, but there's this old tale that's been passed around where I used to live for as long as anyone can remember. It's become something of a legend. Every year on Valentine's Day, just as it's getting dark, a woman wearing black appears in the graveyard, and she just stands there looking at a headstone. It's always the same one too. Anyways, they say that she was murdered, strangled to death and dumped in the alleyways. They never did catch who did it, but some say it was her husband, and he was jealous because he saw her with another man."

"I appreciate the story Thea, but what does this have to do with Eliza?"

"The woman's name was Elizabeth, and the story took place in Greenwich, where she used to live. I remember because I used to live there, almost at the same time too." Thea said tapping her head with her index finger.

"Thank you for the information. I should be going now." William turned to leave.

"Wait, hold up!" Thea hoped after him on one foot, as she struggled to put on her shoe. "I'm on my way to the human world too. Might as well go together."

"Very well." William replied, and they began to walk, Thea with her shoes now firmly in place. "If I may ask, what is the occasion?" William asked, noticing that she had done up her hair in a particularly intricate fashion.

"Oh, I'm meeting Ronald for dinner." She replied. "He still owes me for that last date." Thea gasped as if she suddenly remembered something, and began to rummage through her purse. "I almost forgot!" She handed him a box wrapped in silver paper and purple ribbons. "I picked a little something up for Eliza when I was on break, since she looked a little down. Plain Belgian milk chocolates, her favourite. If she asks though, you bought them yourself." Thea said with a wink.

"Er… thanks."

"Ah! There's Ronald!" Thea waved excitedly at the blond waiting on the pavilion. "Good luck finding Eliza, Mr. Spears!" Thea called back to him, as she rushed forward. "And send her my regards!" She added, and after a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, the two vanished through the portal.

* * *

It was just getting dark when William arrived at the graveyard at Greenwich. The blueness of twilight had just set in, and the stars had just barely begun to show. It was dark there, as the lamps had not yet been lit. There was a woman there, standing solemnly over a crumbling headstone. She was wearing a black suit, just like the reaper uniform, and her brown hair was done up in a ponytail. "Eliza?" William put a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around scythe drawn, though she relaxed a little when she realized who it was.

"You should be careful." She said, her voice unusually stiff. "People have lost hands like that you know."

"My apologies."

"It's fine. I'm just a little on edge that's all." Eliza let go of her scythe and it vanished. "Demons like preying on lone reapers that have come to mourn."

"Who have you come to visit? If you don't mind my asking."

"Myself, actually." Eliza gestured towards the barely visible name on the headstone. Elizabeth Rosalind Costa, it read. A rusty old metal vase rest at its foot, though whatever flowers it had contained had long since turned to dust and blown away. "It's the two hundred and something anniversary of my death."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not like you could have done anything anyways."

"Do you come here every year?" William asked

"Yep." She sighed, blowing puffs of mist into the air. "Apparently the locals have even made it into something of a folk tale."

"So I heard." He replied, and after a short pause he spoke again. "May I ask why?"

"To remind myself of why I died." Eliza answered. The now lit gas lamps reflecting off her eyes. "I made some mistakes that I never want to make again. Besides," she shrugged, "it's healthy to remember you were mortal once, and nothing makes you do that better than standing on top of your own bones." Eliza tilted her head towards the sky.

"That's an interesting way to look at it."

"I guess you could say that." She suddenly turned a light shade of pink. "Ah! Sorry! I've gone all weird on you again."

"Don't worry about it. William said, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. "A little weird once in awhile is nice." He gave her a reassuring smile. Eliza looked at him, and the tiniest peep of a grin crept across her lips and grew wider, as she struggled to contain a fit of laughter. "What? No really… what? Is there something on my face?" Eliza laughed.

"I'm sorry, it's just so strange to see you smile like that." She pretended to wipe tears of joy from her eyes.

"Is it really that odd?" Eliza nodded.

"Yes, but I wouldn't have it any other way." She said, pulling him into a kiss. "Oops. Forgot I was wearing lipstick again." She said, pulling out her handkerchief, and wiping away the lipstick. "That would have been embarrassing for you."

"If Slingby caught sight of such a thing, I don't think I would hear the end of it." Eliza smiled at his response, and tucked her handkerchief back into her breast pocket. "Oh, these are for you by the way." William said, handing her the tulips, and the box of chocolates that Thea had given him. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink once more.

"Black tulips… You remembered." She said, bringing them close to her face so she could smell them. "They're beautiful, William, thank you. "

"The chocolates are from Thea, she sends her regards."

"That's very thoughtful of her." Eliza said. "I hope that blond kid is treating her well."

"They're going out for dinner tonight, I heard."

"Shall we do the same?" Eliza suggested. "I think I've had enough of dusty old graveyards for a lifetime."

"I don't see the harm." He said, and they began to leave, but then Eliza stopped in her tracks

"Hold on, I just want to do one last thing." She ran back to her headstone, and plucked a single tulip out of the bundle. "Rest in peace, dusty old bones." She whispered with a little smile on her face, and placed the single black tulip in the rusting metal vase.


End file.
